Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic
by eevee1300
Summary: Karu wakes up in rizenbul with no memory,and two limbs replaced with automail.all he has to go on is a state alchemist pocket watch.I DONT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.
1. Chapter 1

eevee1300:i dont own full metal alchemist.

Kon:hello.

eevee1300:wait,what the hell are you doing here?

Kon: just came to say hi.

eevee1300: get the hell out of here! *kicks Kon out of the room*

"...where am i?"

"you're in rizenbul."

"im where,who're you?"

"im Winry Rockbell,who are you?"

"im Karu Tenso,wait...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM AND MY LEG?" Karu asked looking at his limbs.

"i was hoping you knew that,oh wait did you mean your automail?"

"auto-what,what the heck is that?" Karu asked sitting up.

"what,you never heard of automail before? what backwards place are you from?"

"i...dont know...i cant remeber a thing except my name."

"well why did you have this on you?" Winry asked showing a pocket watch to Karu.

"hey if thats mine why'd you take it,and i dont know why i had it,why do you ask?"

"because only state alchemist's can have one of these,thats why."

"state-what? i have no clue what you're talking about." Karu said taking back the pocket watch.

"_hey Winry is the person we brought here okay,oh he's up,hello._"someone with armor said walking in the room.

"oh hi there,who're you?" Karu asked getting up from his bed.

"_im Alphonse Elric who are you?_"

"Karu Tenso."

"_hey why do you have-_"

"this pocket watch? i dont know,by the way do you know what a state alchemist is?"

"_yeah my brother is BROTHER THE GUY WE FOUND IS AWAKE!_" Al yelled out the door.

"you dont need to yell Al,hey sleepy head so you're awake,wait...a state alchemist pocket watch? why do _you _have one?"

"STOP ASKING ME I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA!" Karu said standing up then falling down."DAMN IIIIIIIIIT*_**THUD**_*!_...ouch..._"

"you idiot you just got your automail,just sit down and relax."

"alright...can you help me up Al?"

"_uhh,sure thing Karu._" Al responded picking up Karu.

"hey Ed whats a state alchemist?"

"...are you kidding,did you lose your memory or something?"

"yeah i did,i dont remember anything 'cept my name." Karu said opening the pocket watch. "huh,a picture,who is this person?"

"_huh,who's this girl,is this a friend of yours?_"

"how am i supposed to know,i cant remember who she is...great,no memories,a pocket watch with a picture in it,and nothing else to go on."

"_you know that you could try to find her and she could probably help you get your memories back._" Al said looking at the picture.

"yeah you're probably right...and _you're_ gonna help me find her!"

"_what,i never agreed to that!"_ Al said doing a 'NO WAY!' kind of movement.

"to bad,you gave me the idea so you're gonna help,that goes for you too Ed!"

"WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU TOO?"

"because i need someone who can help me get around,Al,and someone to help me learn how to use my automail,Ed,so...you gonna help or not tall stacks?"

"DONT CALL ME SM-wait...you called me tall,how short are you?"

"about 4 inches shorter than you,i was also talking about Alphonse over there."

"well okay,do you know any alchemy?"

"alch-what? sorry i dont know what alchemy even is."

"...well i guess we have to teach you some."

eevee1300:thanks for reading and please review.

Kon:what was that kick for?

ichigo:only way to get you out of the room.

eevee1300:yep,exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

eevee1300:i dont own fullmetal alchemist.

"okay you ready to start your lessons Karu?" Ed asked while drawing a circle on the ground.

"yeah...uhhh whats the circle for?"

"_oh thats how you use alchemy Karu_" Al explained as he activated the circle and made a statue of a horse. "_see this statue i made,i used the stone in the road to make it._"

"wow thats cool,let me try."

"okay,what do ya wanna make?"

"*_**growl**_* how about some bread,im starving."

"_alright let me make a circle._" Al said drawing another circle and gathering some grass. "_you know what to do right?_"

"yep,here goes." Karu said activating the circle. "how's that,did i do good?"

"yeah this is good *_**chomp**_* its tasty." Ed said eating the bread.

"HEY THATS MY FOOD YOUR EATING!" Karu yelled trying to grab the bread from Ed.

"make some more bread,cause im starving too." Ed said eating the last of the bread.

"fine,i will!" Karu said running to get more grass and coming back with 2 barrelfulls of grass. "this bread is mine,GOT IT?" Karu said as he drew a circle.

"wait what,we save you from bleeding to death from losing your limbs,and you cant even share a little bit of bread?"

"nope." Karu said activating the circle. "SWEET,IM SO FREAKING STARVING!" Karu said eating the bread like Pac-Man.

"_wow he eats faster than you brother._"

"you can say that again...im surprised he can eat that fast without getting sick."

*_**munch-crunch gobble-crunch munch-munch.**_* "ohhhh i dont feel so goo-" Karu said falling down moaning. "damn..it..cant..move."

"well i guess thats lesson one,break time!"

eevee1300:thanks for reading and please review.

Ed:you should have made the chapter longer.

eevee1300:be quiet shorty.

Ed:DONT CALL ME SMALL FATSO!

eevee1300:THATS IT! *_**pulls out two giant hammers**_.*

Ed:BRING IT ON! *_**turns auto-mail arm into sword**_.*

Winry:stop it both of you! *_**whacks them both with a wrench**_.*

eevee1300:you didn't have to hit me,_I always listen to you winry._

Ed:put a sock in it!


End file.
